Sharing is Caring UPDATED
by VIIIxXIII
Summary: Vergil brings home a wounded boy. Will he be endangered staying with two lusty men? Will his master come back for him? NOT A VERGILX DANTE! THE ONLY UKE HERE IS NERO. So feel bad for the poor boy... I updated thx to a very good reviewer I don't own any DMC or make money from this
1. Chapter 1

Nero was stiffly making his way to the nearest dark alley. He dragged his numb leg due to blood loss and from a deep wound in his hip. His usual red coat was ripped and stained with his own blood as well as his shirt. He had bruises and scratches everywhere that were bleeding endlessly. And the pouring rain wasn't making it any better.

Suddenly, Nero's face was against the hard floor. He had slipped from a puddle. His usually strong young arms trembled as he tried to force himself up. His Devil Bringer glowed very faintly showing his lack of energy. Nero tried to get up, when he did he gave a small scream of pain from scraping his wound against the floor. He immediately fell face flat again. The young half demon gave up. He couldn't move. He would die alone in the rain. He was unaware of his nose bleeding from being smashed against the ground twice. No one was outside in town.

Just as he was going to pass out, he felt a presence in front of him. Nero slowly lifted his head to gaze up at a white haired man, obviously older than him, dressed in a long blue coat. The man had a steady gaze, slightly intimidating. Nero slowly blinked his swollen tired eyes and let his head drop again. Vergil stared at the boy by his feet. He knelt on one knee and lifted Nero's face by his chin. Blood was streaming out of his nose and there was a long thick cut on his cheek. He recognized this as a knife wound. Someone had beat him up pretty bad.

He saw something he instantly acknowledged. A glowing symbol on the boy's neck. Two puncture wounds. He knew what that meant. This was the boy Sparda had imprisoned and enslaved. Why was he here? Weren't concubines suppose to stay with their master obediently? _"He's got a pretty cute face." _Vergil noticed. _"Might as well take him home for now." _Vergil carried Nero like a bride and walked towards his home.

XxxXxxXxx

Two pale blue eyes slowly opened and met a handsome smirking face. Nero immediately sat up only to recoil in pain. He stared at his hip. It was stitched. He also realized he had bandages around his chest under a shirt that wasn't his. On his right arm he had more bandages, and band aids on his face. "Hey there, gorgeous." the other white haired man said. Nero glared at the stranger. He seemed somewhat cocky. Where was the other man who had rescued him? Nero got up slowly and realized he was naked from the bottom. He blushed red when the other man was staring at his exposed crotch. He stared around the room looking for his clothing.

"Where are my clothing?" he asked. "They were completely torn apart, kid." the man said. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay that way." he added smugly. Nero hadn't given up on searching for clothing. He spotted some pants sprawled by the closet. "Idiot, there's pants right here." Nero said slipping them on. As soon as he removed his hands, his pants slumped down to his ankles. Now he needed a belt! Nero ignored Dante's pleas to stay naked as he rummaged through the almost empty drawers. Some of them had cheap porn magazines, empty beer cans, condoms, a woman's thong? Was Dante a perv?

Hot breathing on his neck made Nero jump. "Oh, Trish left those there." he heard Dante mumble. Nero tried the last drawer and found a black leather belt. He slipped it on, and got up, forcing Dante to back off. "I have to get out of here." was all Nero said as he headed for the door. The man got up and beat him to it. "Where do you think you're going, babe?" he asked. "None of your concern." Nero snapped. Dante stared at the puncture wounds. He smirked. "So you're Sparda's bitch, huh? You're cute..." Dante reached out to touch Nero but he slapped his hand away. "Feisty, feisty." Dante chuckled.

Nero shouted in pain and fell to his knees. His hip wound was throbbing with a sudden shock of anguish. "Dumb kid, you should've stayed in bed." Dante gently carried Nero and plopped him back in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nero glared at Dante suspiciously. "_Why the hell is he here? Where's the other guy?" _Dante didn't take his eyes off of the younger one. He was quite stunning. "What's your name, kid?" the older man asked. "Nero..." he mumbled. "Nero, eh? Cute. I'm Dante." he smirked. "Didn't ask you." Nero dryly said. Dante chuckled richly. "You're my type." he said. "I don't care, where's the other guy?" the younger man asked. "Vergil? Buying you some clothing. But since you passed out, its not like he'd take you with him."

The younger half demon rolled his eyes and carefully rolled himself to his side. "Say kid, why were you all beat up?" he heard Dante ask. Nero ignored. Dante didn't like this, so he added: "Did Sparda do it? What, didn't suck his dick the way he liked it?" Nero shot up from the bed and clutched Dante's neck with his Devil Bringer. "Bastard!" he roared furiously as he slammed him against the wall. Dante seemed more amused than afraid. "Oh~ I see how it is. You couldn't take his shit, so you fought back and you got the shit beaten out of you, eh?" Nero tightened his grip, but Dante was still not stirred. Instead, the older man grabbed his glowing arm and twisted it. Nero suppressed a groan of pain.

"Now, I don't wanna hurt you, but, you better quit your shit, kid. I'm getting tired of it. I can see why Sparda beat your ass now." Before Nero could throw a punch, his wrist as pinned behind his back. From this action, the stitches in his hip stretched. Nero shouted in pain. "Are you going to be a good boy?" Dante smirked. Nero didn't want to give in, but _fuck _it hurt. He gave a single nod and was released. "That's a good boy."

Dante placed Nero back on the bed and sat beside him. "No wonder Sparda wouldn't let me see you—you're hot. The bastard wanted you all to himself, huh? Wouldn't blame him. I'm surprised Vergil didn't do anything, however." _"Vergil? Is that the name of the man who saved me?" _Nero was away from his thoughts when he felt a teasing touch to his chest. Specifically, to his nipples.

Nero looked up at Dante in alarm. "Hey, relax, kid. I'm a pro at this sort of thing." he grinned wickedly. "That's not the problem, idiot!" Nero exclaimed. Heat rushed to his cheeks, tinting them red. "I practice with Trish and Lady, so no sweat." Dante blabbed on. "You might be a challenge, though. Never had a man in my bed. Guess you're special." he said. "Ready?" Dante's eyes glinted with fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you curious, YES, Nero is Sparda's sex slave and NO, Dante and Vergil are not a shipping here, I don't like that ship, and they're not slaves for Sparda either. ONLY Nero~! Enjoy and please review~**

Dante clashed lips with Nero. He demanded an entrance with his tongue, but Nero's lips were a tight line. Angered with the younger man's stubbornness, he bit down on his bottom lip. Nero still refused to open his mouth, he groaned instead. Blood was coming out of his lower lip. Dante licked it all off and teased the scar with his teeth and tongue. But Nero still refused. He wasn't going to give this bastard any pleasure or make it easy for him.

The older man seemed to understand this. So he tried something new. He chuckled wickedly and deeply. Nero flapped open his blue eyes when he felt a tug at his pants. Dante was unbuckling his belt, then threw it away when he was done. Nero pushed Dante's white head away, but the man grabbed his wrist tightly and twisted it. The younger one yelped in pain. He attacked his zipper and stuffed his hand on the inside of Nero's underwear. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Nero shouted. Dante's eyes glanced up at him, his lips formed a smug smirk.

Leaving the young man confused, he grabbed his arousal and stared hungrily at Nero's hardening cock. "Hard from just a kiss? What a horny bitch." he laughed. He watched in horror as Dante leaned down and kissed his twitching head. He licked the slit and sucked out a bit of cum from it. "Fuck!" Nero gripped the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. Dante continued to roll his tongue on the tip of Nero's arousal, the lowered to nip and lick on the sides, and suckle at the sack. "Fucking bastard! Stop it!"

"What are you two doing?" Both Nero and Dante stopped, Dante in a mid lick, and stared at Vergil who had interrupted them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vergil's keen eyes widened at the sight before him. It seemed, and was obvious, Dante was in the process of raping Nero. **Since when was Dante gay? This disgusted and surprised him. Vergil stared at Nero. He felt his heart jump at the smexy face he was making. This had to be the first time a man had made his heart race. He really, really, wanted to shove Dante away and claim Nero for himself. His groin twitched and demanded for release to impale the man on the bottom of Dante. "H-hey you! Help me!" he heard Nero exclaim. Oh he would help him all right—help him release his lust.

Vergil walked over. With a swift motion he snatched the younger man from Dante and tossed him over his shoulder. Dante got up and frowned. "That's mine." he said. "Not anymore." Vergil smirked then headed for his room. Dante stormed after them. He snatched Nero from Vergil and hugged him close, unintentionally burying Nero to his exposed muscled chest. "I found him first!" Dante roared. "No you didn't, I did!" Vergil grabbed Nero's arm and hauled him his way, but Dante held the other arm and forced him his way. "Well I tasted him first!" Dante shouted. "So what? I rescued him! Would your pizza-loving lazy ass rescue a man in the verge of death!?"

Dante shrugged. "Who cares! I took care of him while your pansy-ass was on a date with Lady!" he ranted. "Jealous I took your girl?" Vergil chuckled. "And now I'm taking your man~" Vergil finally snapped Nero from Dante's grasp. "Come now, love. We'll make love in my room, not this dump. A fair being like yourself needs luxury which I can provide." he purred to a squirming Nero. "No way! What he needs is something modern! Not some classical shit! He suits me better!" Dante grabbed Nero again right when Vergil was going to lay a kiss on him. He left him there surprised when no Nero was under his grasp. "Why you sneaky son of a—"

"Boys!"

"What!?" both Dante and Vergil yelled in rage at the sudden visitor, which was Trish. "Why don't you just share him? After all—sharing is caring." she said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Both older demon hunters stared at each other and smirked, then back at Trish. "You know what? For once, I agree with you." Vergil said. "So do I." Both stared at Nero. "Uh-oh..." he said backing away, the two men followed until he was forced on the bed again. "You nervous?" Dante cooed lowly. "Of course I am, you moron! I'm about to get raped!" Trish chuckled. "I'll leave you guys alone. Just came to take a few things I left here last night." she said winking at Dante then left.

Dante's attention was on Nero again. He reached out to grab his shirt, but his hand was slapped away. Vergil, on the other hand, was swifter and ripped it off of him. Dante took the chance to pull off the boy's heavy trench coat off of his sleek body. In two full seconds, Nero was all ready shirtless and coat-less. "Nice nipples." Dante purred stroking the pink perked up nubs. "Now, for those pesky pants of yours..." Vergil grabbed and pulled off Nero's belt while Dane tore off his pants and boxers, the other man took off his boots and socks.

In another five seconds, Nero was completely nude. He was amazed at how fast these men were. "Hey, we should probably be careful with him. He's still hurt." Vergil reminded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Lets just do him already, I'm all ready hard." Dante impatiently said. "Heh, so am I." Vergil stared down at Nero with a gentle grin but his eyes were filled of lust. "Be glad your virginity will be taken by me." he said. Dante twitched at this. "Aw, hell no! What makes you think you get to go first?" he roared. "Don't I get a piece of that ass too!?" he said.

Vergil barely glanced at him. "Well, he can suck you dry if that's what you want." Dante thrust two fingers inside of Nero. "Ow!"

"No way! I want him too, you greedy bastard! Look—I'm preparing him, so I get to go first!" Dante shoved his two digits in speed. "H-hey, idiot, that hurts!" Nero choked out, gripping the bedsheets. "So what? I'm getting him turned on." Vergil said as he grabbed Nero's cock and began to stroke him. "Quit that—a-ah!" Nero's cries weren't heard as the two men glared at each other. "Oh yeah? Well if either of us can make him cum in one minute, I get him first!" Dante challenged.

"This is pointless, I'll win." Vergil blabbed. "What makes you so confident? You've never slept with a guy!" Dante snarled. "Neither have you, idiot!" Vergil snapped back at him. "I go first, bitch." Dante said shoving Vergil away and popped in Nero's cock inside his mouth. "I'll be counting down, asshole." Vergil said getting up. Dante sucked harshly, Nero felt he could go dry! He began to gently squeeze together Nero's sack, then nipped at the sides. "S-stop..." he heard the younger man plead. "Forty seconds left." Vergil's voice announced.

Dante glared at him, then continued to suck. The asshole was trying to distract him. He withdrew his mouth and began to kiss and lick the head, specifically the slit. "N-not there..." Nero panted. "Where? Here?" Dante asked innocently then sucked harder. He smiled to himself when he felt the boy arch in pleasure. "Twenty seconds left." Vergil's voice interrupted. Dante withdrew, rage in his eyes. "Will you shut the fuck up?" he ranted. "Fifteen seconds left." Vergil said. Dante growled at him and got to his feet. "Shut up!"

"Ten, nine, eight—"

Dante punched Vergil's lights out. He stumbled against the wall and slid on his back. "Times up. You didn't win. I get to have him now~" Vergil stroked Nero's face lovingly. "Don't you worry, sweetheart—I'll be gentle."

"No, that wasn't the deal. You haven't even tried to make him cum yet!"

"I will and succeed." Vergil responded confidently. This was going to be easy. Nero was already so close. This would be a walk in the park. Vergil was between Nero's athletic legs. "Ready?" he mischievously smirked. "Fuck you..." Nero said, huffing. "No, I'll fuck you, not me."

Nero panted, his face was red. Vergil handled him gentle. No harsh suckling, just feathery pecks and licks. He did scrape his teeth teasingly but it didn't hurt at all. Nero gripped the sheets tighter as he felt he was so close. There was a loud burp. Vergil stopped and felt Nero grow soft. The burp had distracted him. Suddenly, it wasn't as hot anymore to Nero. Vergil was enraged. "You son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!" Vergil shouted. "Sorry, couldn't hold it in." Dante shrugged with a smirk. BAM! Vergil punched Dante. The pervy man punched back as soon as Vergil put his fist down. Vergil landed a kick, followed by another punch by Dante.

The pattern continued until Nero announced: "Times up, I'm getting the hell outta here." The two stared at him. When the hell he get dressed? "Later, moro—" Nero didn't get to finish when his face suddenly met a wide chest in front of him. "Dearest Nero, why did you run away from me?" Nero slowly looked up and froze at the face above him. Sparda!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sparda!?" Dante gaped at the man somewhat similar to Vergil. "Why are you here?" Vergil demanded. He didn't like how things were turning. While both were infuriated and confused, Nero was shaking in fear. Sparda bore his gaze into the quivering boy. He took one step forward, Nero responded out of reflex and backed away. Sparda smirked. "Come now, Nero. Let us go home." he said extending his arms in false love. "N-no..." Nero stammered, still shuddering.

Dante and Vergil stared at the teen. His usual spunk seemed to be gone. "What?" Sparda twitched. "What did you just say, whore?" he snapped. "I said no." Nero said more firmly. Sparda chuckled wickedly. "No? Since when does a whore get any rights? Don't forget—I bought you."Nero winced at his words. "You didn't forget, right?" he said grabbing the teen's chin in his iron grip.

Nero was suddenly grabbed and hoisted over Sparda's shoulder. "See you around, children." he said. He was about to walk off, when he sensed Dante point his Rebellion sword against him, and Vergil's Yamato katana. Sparda turned slowly and smirked at the two. "What are you two retards going to do?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Why you—" Dante was interrupted by Vergil stomping on his foot with all his might. "Ow! Shit that hurt!" he grunted. "Give him back to me." Vergil glowered at the man. "And why would I do that? I bought him after all, he's my bitch. Why, I practically rescued him. The little brat should be grateful." Sparda said placing a hand on Nero's butt. "He's mine."

There was a knock. Everyone froze. Eventually, the door opened and a dark haired young woman welcomed herself inside the house. Lady stared around, understanding the situation. "Who are you, miss?" Sparda commanded. "Not telling a creepy looking guy like you." she snapped. "Uh, just came for a few of my belongings. The men stared at the woman as she grabbed a box full of her things. Before she left, she smirked over her shoulder and said: "Why don't you all just share him?" and walked off hightailed.


	7. Sorry guys

Oh hey guys :P For those of you who actually checked out Sweet Moment or at least wanted to, I deleted it because this person was _so _rude it actually got to me and I deleted it. So...yeah, sorry to those of you who were interested. As for you rude ass people, if you don't like it please don't be rude and hurt other people's feelings. That was completely heart breaking and terrible. Erm, I don't think I want to write so there might not be any updates any time soon...sorry :(


	8. Chapter 7

Nero made a run for it to the nearest window. He would jump out of it, regardless if the glass cut his skin. However, one of the three rapists grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back to the bed. "What are you creeps doing?" Nero commanded, scooting away as far as he could from the three crawling closer with weird looks on their faces. "I'll take his ass." Sparda said as he grabbed the boy's trench coat and tossed it. "What? No way—I'll take it!" Dante snarled, attacking Nero's shirt then threw it so it joined his jacket. "Two dicks can fit in there, you know." Vergil suggested, taking off Nero's pants and boots.

Dante got under Nero, his chest against the younger slayer's back while his own was against the bed so he was laying down. "Prepare him for me, will ya, Vergil?" Vergil lowered his face between Nero's legs and smirked. "Guess I'm taking you here, eh?" Vergil began to suck on Nero's cock while thrusting in a finger inside his hole. Sparda positioned himself on top of Nero, his cock nudging his moist lips. "Suck me, you've done it before so this shouldn't be too hard."

"N-no...mmph!"

Sparda's large rod was all forced in. "Your mouth Nero...its amazing." he panted shallowly. "F-fuck, are you almost done, Vergil? I'm over the edge here, man." Dante said impatiently. "Almost. I got all three fingers in so far." Vergil said, then continued to suck Nero's dick. "Hey, I think he's coming." Sparda said. "What makes you think that?" Dante asked. "His mouth suddenly stopped working." he answered. "Shit! That's enough, Vergil!" Dante scowled. "Put me inside you." he whispered to Nero.

Having no other alternative, Nero faintly nodded. His trembling fingers enclosed around Dante's shaft and then pushed it all into his hole. He moaned, vibrating Sparda's cock. "Hey man, your thighs are in my way." Dante complained. "I'll just join you in screwing Nero then." Sparda simply said. "Oh, okay then. Sounds good to me." Nero's moans of protest were muffled. "Move, boy." Sparda said shoving aside Vergil. Without warning, Sparda shoved inside Nero. "Fuck!" he cursed through clenched teeth. Both men started to thrust wildly, Sparda at a faster pace than Dante.

Vergil stroked Nero's face. "Now, now, Nero boy. You can't leave your big brother Vergil out, can you? Milk me." he said. Nero obeyed and began to jerk off Vergil. Dante was the first to cum, all over Nero's insides. "You disgusting idiot! Your semen is all over my dick!" Sparda snarled. "Can't help it. He's so amazing. Its like his insides are twitching all over my dick." Dante said. "That was amazing, Nero." Dante said. "Get out of him so I can have him to myself, punk." Huffing, Dante obeyed and simply watched.

Sparda fucked Nero mercilessly, while Vergil was having his cock stroked. "Nnn...I'm so close." Vergil said. Just as he had finished his words, he came on Nero's hand. "I'm bored. Hurry the hell up, Sparda!" Dante hollered. "Shut up. I'm almost there..." he panted. Nero screamed as he cummed. His quivering muscles caused Sparda follow. With a few more powerful and angry thrusts, Sparda removed himself. Nero released Vergil who had gone limp in his hand.

The three older men stared at the panting teen. "He's so cute~" Dante cooed, stroking Nero's white hair. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Vergil asked, grabbing Nero to himself. The other two glared at him. "How about I have a round at your ass, hm?" he asked. "P-please...no more..." Nero pleaded. "Nero, honey. With that face you're making, why, you're practically _begging _to be fucked. And so I shall~"

Sparda and Dante watched as Vergil began to ram himself deeply inside Nero. The boy was mewling in desire and clawing at the sheets. His body arched to show every beautiful curve of his lithe muscles. Dante and his former father were growing hard again. Nero was hauled up to sit on Vergil's lap. The older man slammed Nero down to meet his violent thrusts. "F-f-fuck!" Nero stammered in a shout, a thin ribbon of saliva slithering out of his mouth. A hand made its way to grope Nero's ass, but Vergil slapped it away.

Dante gripped his red throbbing hand. "Hey, man! What about the sharing is caring bull?" he said. "You guys already had your share, now its my turn." Vergil said. "Let him have his fun. I'm taking him away anyways." Sparda shrugged. Vergil leaned against the headboard. "Ride me." he commanded lazily. Nero moved up and down, desperate to cum again. "Your ass is so greedy. Sucking me in so hungrily." Vergil purred. "Nnngh...a-ah!"

Nero cummed on Vergil's abs. He stopped, but a slap to the back of his head made him continue. "Who said you could stop?" Vergil frowned. Nero bounced up and down until Vergil came. His semen mixed with Dante's and Sparda's. The poor weary teen slumped backwards, Dante caught him. "Aw, poor lil' kid. You tired?" he rumbled softly. Nero gave a single nod, a bit of tears forming in his blue eyes. "That's too bad, buddy. 'Cause its my turn again~"

::::Later that night after a series of being screwed again and again by all three men in a pattern::::

Nero groaned as he grew back to consciousness. The bastards had fucked him all day until he passed out. He had to say, he was surprised he woke up and didn't find them still at it. He lay in the same bed he was being fucked millions of times by the same three crooks. He turned his head to the side, for some reason he couldn't move his body. Besides the pain, he felt something heavy in his lower body. Nero saw Sparda's sleeping face, as he turned to the other side, he saw Vergil. The younger half-demon stared down and saw Dante's face buried between his legs, in his crotch. His big muscled arms hugging his waist tightly. No wonder he couldn't move.

Carefully, Nero tried to sit up. He found out he couldn't sit up entirely due to Sparda's hand grabbing his arm automatically. Nero jolted and glanced at him. He seemed to be asleep still. So why was he grabbing him? Was it out of reflex? Creepy... Nero uncurled Sparda's fingers until he was free, he was about to sit up again when Vergil's hand grabbed his other arm. _"Fuck!" _Nero sighed irritated, and did the same.

Now, it was time to get Dante off of him. The white haired young man slowly untangles Dante's arms from his waist. He got up off the bed, and got dressed as quickly as he could. A moan from one of the three made Nero run away as fast as he could and forget his jacket.

::::Time skip, about a few days. Nero moved from town and house::::

Nero was in the shower. After washing himself, he dried himself off with a towel tied lowly to his waist. He got out of the bathroom and dropped the towel he was using to dry his mass of white hair. Three older white haired men were in his room, grinning. "Hey, Nero." Dante said, his arms over his wide chest from where he leaned against the wall. "Wh-what the hell are you all doing here!?" Nero exclaimed. Vergil, who was sitting in an arm he recognized from the man's house where he had been "rescued" a few days ago. Why would Vergil even bother to bring his arm chair to his new house if he was just going to go back home anyways? "We came to be with you, of course." Vergil said, leaning against the chair idly. "W-what do you mean?"

Sparda made Nero bump against the closed door of the bathroom. He put an arm next to Nero's face. With a happy smile, he said: "We decided to move in with you~"

FINALE


	9. Many Thak You's :)

Author's Hollow Corner!

Many thank you's to the people who were trying to cheer me up, much appreciated T3T

Hope you guys enjoyed, and have an awesome year guys ;)


End file.
